Poetry+Rainbows=Love
by MysticGohan137
Summary: What can I say, I've been working on this over the summer, went to post it, ff.net wasn't working...aggg, please r/r
1. Profile

Ambers' Profile  
Name: Amber G. M.  
  
Age: 23  
  
Birthday: October 31  
  
Pet: Silver Kitten named Shadow  
  
Eye color Bluish purple  
  
Hair color Raven black, dyed in streaks of Blue and Silver  
  
Height: 6' 4  
  
Favorite Food: Chili  
  
Favorite Movie: Interview With The Vampire  
  
Colors: Blue/Silver/Purple  
  
Best Outfit: Blue/Silver/Purple Flames T-Shirt with Jeans having the same design  
  
Parents: Died at young age  
  
Raised: Shuffled by many families  
  
Boyfriend: No one...at the moment 


	2. The New Job

Yea! Chapter One!!! The beginning, the first act, the first rain-drop of the storm, the firs*SMACK*.....what the hell?! *Looks around* Umm, ok, the first installment of my long, long story. Enjoy.....  
MysticGohan137^-^  
'Before honor is humility.'  
Legal notes: I only own the idea of this story, Amber, all of the poems, Joe, Balder Man, Young Man, and the stranger on the phone.  
  
  
The New Job  
"Look, Amber, with you being a wrestler and all, I just don't think we should see each other anymore." He said. She gripped the receiver tightly. 'Not again' she thought sadly. "Please, think about what your saying? I'm not even technically one yet. I don't even start until next week." She said pleading with him. "I.....listen, I don't love you anymore. So go be a damn wrestler for all I care!!" And with that he hung up without a goodbye.   
  
Purest Love  
Why can't I find,  
The love of my life.  
The one who will make,  
Me feel safe and warm in his arms.  
I've trusted to much,  
Waiting for his touch.  
My heartstrings are twisted,  
Nearly to breaking.  
Why do they all leave,  
Or use?  
My soul has nearly had it,  
And my brain can't take much more.  
Please my love, find me soon,  
Before I'm knocking at deaths' door.  
Point of poem= Breakup # 10 this year  
It lasted= 2 weeks  
She looked at the piece of paper in her notebook in disgust. This was the tenth one this year!!!! Eight of them had broken up with her simply because she was becoming a wrestler, one had been cheating on her, and the other one was a relationship of revenge. None of them really liked her for her. It was almost depressing, but that was the way it had been ever since she was young.   
Shuffled from one family, to the next, her whole family excluding herself had died of a strange cause each. She had few friends due to the fact she was never at one school long enough to have a solid foundation. Almost all of the teachers found her strange. Only one person had ever understood her and that was her first boyfriend.   
They had never really kissed, hugged, held hands or any of that. And yet, with one glance, she could tell he had feelings for her. It had lasted one school year and had ended on good terms. He never laughed at her dreams or poems. And she supported him one-hundred percent when he needed it. When she was shipped to a new 'family', she never saw him again.  
Now, here she was, just turned 23, boyfriendless, and about to start in the WWF in a week. "Well, I better get packed, no sense in reminiscing on a yesterday, right Shadow?" She said. "Mew." Was the only response she got out of her silver kitten. "Aww, want some milk?" She said putting a little bit of milk in his dish. He purred happily as he lapped it up.   
*Later that week*  
"Wow, I'm actually here. I'm in my attire, I'm standing in a real ring, and I'm gonna get to show why I made it." She said to no one. She was standing in the middle of the ring warming up for the night. She walked over to one of the turnbuckles to try out her finisher, Sphinx's Paw. She climbed to the very top of it and looked around. She jumped high into the air, did two back-flips and landed on her feet. She didn't know she was being watched by two green eyes.  
"Holy shit! Matt, did you see that?" Jeff asked his brother. Matt could only nod as he watched the newest addition to the WWF warm up. "What's her name anyway?" Matt asked. "I have no idea. Why don't we go introduce ourselves." Jeff said. "Well, we could. We have about....10 minutes! Damnit, we gotta hustle, or we miss our meeting!! Come on!!!" Matt yelled grabbing Jeff. "All right, all right, I'm coming!! You don't have to drag me." He said shuffling behind him.   
*BEEP BEEP BEEP* "Huh?" Amber said looking at her watch. "Damnit! I almost forgot, the meeting!!!!" She yelled changing as fast as she could in her locker-room. "Eh....now which way was it?" She said running around the empty halls. All of a sudden....*BAM* she landed on her butt as did two other people. "Ouch, hey watch where your going!" one of them said. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Here let me help you up." She said offering her hand. They both took her hand and brushed themselves off.  
She looked up to find herself staring at two blondes. "I'm really sorry about that, it's just, I'm new and I have no idea how to get to where the meeting is." She said in one breath. "Two halls to the left, first door on the right." One of them said. "Ah, ok thank you.....eh.....what's your name?" She said in total confusion. "I'm Adam aka Edge, and this is Jay aka Christian." Adam said. "Oh, ok well thanks for telling me guys." She said as she ran off.  
'Damn, I can't be late, I can't be late....ah, here it is!!!!!' She thought as she opened the door and found a chair. She looked beside her to notice the persons' hair was multi-colored. "Hello, my name's Jeff. You're new, aren't ya?" He said in a friendly manner. "Yeah, I start tonight. I'm so excited. I start as a valet. I'm not sure for which team or person yet, but I find out in this meeting." She said to him. "Oh, how rude, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Amber and it's a pleasure to meet you Jeff." She said. "Dude, don't hog the new hot chick!" A voice said laughing. "Adam, Amber. Amber, Adam." Jeff said pointing back and forth. "Oh, hey your that guy who helped me find this place. Where's the other one?" She asked. "The other ones' right beside him!" Jay said laughing. "I can't express my thanks to you both enough, if I hadn't bumped into you two, I would still be running around out there." She said smiling.  
At that moment a man walked in and everyone stopped talking to look over at him. "Good afternoon to you all. As you may or may not have noticed, we have a new wrestler. Amber, why don't you stand up, please." Vince said. Amber stood up nervously. "Hello." She said waving. Everyone said a hi at the same time. "Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself." Vince said taking a seat. "Well, I live in a small apartment with my kitten as my only room-mate. I'm 23, single, an ok artist, and a pretty good poet. I would say I spend time with my family, but I can't seeing as to I have none." She said as she sat back down getting stares from everyone in the room.  
"Thank you Amber, tonight you'll do a run in for the Hardys, and you'll end up joining them alongside Amy. Amy, raise your hand so she knows who you are." He said as Amy raised her hand. "Here's your scripts for the night, your free for the rest of the day, just be here at seven o' clock and suited up because the show starts at nine. Have fun, relax for a few hours, hit the pool area, whatever." Vince said as he left the room.  
"Wow, Amber, I'm sorry." Jeff said. "Don't worry about it, they all died when I was young." She said. "You wanna hit the pool with us?" Adam asked. "Who's' us?" Amber said curiously. "Jay, Jeff, Matt, Amy, and myself. Plus, a lot of the other superstars will be there. Please??" He asked with a trademark smile. "Sure, I'll meet you out there." She said smiling.  
  
Well, There you have it chapter 1. Between this story and my other one, I've got a busy week. Go figure. Chapter 2 will be up soon, I promise!! Again, thanks for reading, please review with ideas.   
  
  
  



	3. The New Friend

New Friends  
Whoo Hoo!!! Chapter two, a duo, a *Hand raises threatining to smack authoress* Ehh, nevermind, just please read.  
MysticGohan137^-^'  
  
'This looks good' She thought as she looked at herself in her silver bikini. She grabbed a towel and headed to the pool area with it wrapped around her. "Hey Jeff, check it out, Amber came down, cool." Jay said happily as they walked over to her. When they got over there she was laying on one of those chairs to try and get a quick tan for tonights show. "Come on, get in the pool with us." A voice said. She opened one eye to see Jeff and Jay standing over her. "Yeah, we're gonna do crazy shit off of the diving board. Come and join us in our crazy antics." Jeff said laughing.  
"All right, I suppose. What are we gonna do anyway?" She asked standing up. "We're gonn see who can do the most flips off of the diving board. I warn ya though, I'm the champ at this!" Jeff said proudly. "We'll just see, I'll go last, if you don't mind." She said smiling. "I thought it was ladies first?" Adam asked. "In this case, oldest first." She said smiling. "Aww, damnit!" Adam said. "That means the order would be Adam, Jay, Jeff, and finally me." She said smiling. "Oh yeah, of course you had to be a smart hot chick." Adam mumbled. "What was that, I didn't quite hear you.." She said amusedly. "Eh, nothing." He said under his breath.  
Adam climbed up the ladder to the diving board. All of the roster was watching. "This I gotta see." Amy whispered to Jeff. Adam leapt from it and started flipping to late. In the end, 2 and half was his proud number. Christian was next and got 2 flips. Jeff got his best ever, beating his old record of 3 and a half, ended up with 4 flips. "Ha, beat that!!" Jeff said proudly. When she got to the top, she took a running start and jumped as high as she could go. When she finally landed in the pool she had broke Jeffs' record by getting a score of 6 flips. "I win!" She said proudly.  
"Oooh, someone who can go against the high-flyer." Adam said smiling. "Shut-up Copeland..." Jeff muttered. "Well, as much as I know we're having fun, we do need to get to that arena." She said walking away from the group. "Damn, she's got an attitude, nice bod, and she does aerial like nobodys buisness. I hope she joins Team Extreme." Jeff said staring at her as she walked away. "Obviously, you weren't paying attention at the meeting. Remember, Vince said she'll end up joining with us" Amy said laughing. "Does little bro have a crush?" Matt asked wiggling his eyebrows. Jeff whacks Matt as hard as he can." No!!" Jeff says quickly running away.  
  
Does he have a crush or is he thinking of a new member?? Only time will tell in the next installment: First Enemy  
MysticGohan137 


	4. The Enemy

First Enemies  
Yippie, chapter 3, a trio, 1 more than 2, 1 less than 4, tre*cans are thrown at authoress* Ummm...please read/review....  
MysticGohan137  
  
"Well, well, well. So, your the new chick huh? You don't look like much." Trish said. "Well, I'm sorry you don't like me." Amber said walking on. "And where do you think you're going, hmm???" Trish asked standing in front of her. "To my hotel room so I can get ready for tonight. Now if you'll excuse me.." Amber said pushing her way past Trish.  
"Is it just me, or does Trish seem to hate Amber." Amy said to Matt as they were looking for Jeff. "Yeah, I think you're right, but I wonder why? Amber didn't do anything...unless....." Matt started. "Unless what?" Amy asked. "Unless it's because Jeff seems to like Amber and she gets a one way ticket to our team, scott free." Matt finished. "Oh my god, I never thought of that. Hey, there he is, there he is! He's by the food, should have known..." Amy said with a smile.  
"Mmmm, lasagna...." Jeff said getting a plate-full. His original plan had been to high-tail it somewhere other than the usual areas of hiding, but when he had smelled that lasagna, he had ditched it, listening to his stomach instead. "Hey Jeffy, your stomach win this round???" Matt asked with a smirk. "Yeah, so, they have my favorite." Jeff said as his eyes wandered toward the door-way. Amy looked over and saw Amber standing their, "Amber in the door with papers? I thought you just loooooved lasagna!" Amy said laughing. "Oh, shut-up....." Jeff said begining to eat his lasagna.  
'Hmm, let me see, where are they, where are they...ah ha! There they are.' Amber thought to herself as she walked over to them. "Hey guys, you don't mind if I sit here do ya?" She asked. "No, not at all." Amy said. "That's great, I just needed to ask you something really fast and get a quick snack." She said grabbing a fork. "Hey Jeff, look over there, they're selling candy, a buck a bag!!!" Amber said pointing excitedly. "Huh, where?!" Jeff asked looking around. Amber took the opportunity to steal a few bites of lasagna before Jeff turned around. "I didn't see...hey, what's so funny?" Jeff asked looking at Matt and Amy as they were laughing. "Nothing, don't worry about it." Amber said wiping her mouth with a napkin.  
"Oh.....alright." Jeff said as he resumed eating his lasagna. "Hey what's in the notebook?" Matt asked as she pulled out a icy-purple colored notebook with doodles on the front. "What I needed to ask you about." Amber said pulling out a a bunch of papers. "When I do the run in, it's after Jeff gets hit by the Baldo Bomb from Albert, right?" Amber asked pointing with a pen. "Yeah, and all it says is that you do your 'trademark' move on him when the ref isn't looking." Amy said looking with her. "So, what is it that you do anyway?" Matt asked. "It's kinda like a swanton, except there are 2 flips and I land with my feet. It's called the Sphinx's Paw." She said. "Pretty cool, you'll fit right in." Jeff said as he finished his lasagna."  
"And, is it ok if I could bum a ride with you?" She asked. "As long as you can stand Amy's driving and sitting in the back with Jeff." Matt said. "That's cool with me. I've got everything I need right here." She said, holding up a back-pack. "Well, We've already checked out and packed the car, so let's get to the arena shall we." Amy said. They all stood up and and walked to the door. They found their car and were off to the arena.  
  
There you have it!!! My third chapter complete. So, does Jeff like Amber, Why does Trish hate Amber, and will they survive that crazy ride there? Find out in the next Chapter: Debuts Are Always Tough..... 


	5. Debuts Are Always Tough

Debuts Are Always Tough  
A/N: Whooo!!!! Chapter four, a quintet, 1 more than 3, 1 less than 5, quat*Many stares are emitted from no where at the authoress* Heh, umm, just read/review.  
MysticGohan137 ^-^'  
'Now I know what they were talking about.' Amber thought as she sat in the back with Jeff. "Hey Amber, whatcha writing?" Jeff asked watching her. "Ummm....nothing!" Amber said as she threw the note book and pen in her backpack. "I may have blonde roots but I'm not dumb." Jeff said. "Could've fooled me!" Matt said turning around. "Hey, shut-up!" Jeff said as him and Matt began play fighting. One of Jeffs feet accidentally kicked the back of Ambers' left leg.   
"OUCHIE!!!!" Amber yelled before covering her mouth. Matt and Jeff both looked at her strangly. "Are you ok, what happened?" Jeff asked. "I'm fine don't worry about it." Amber said. Amy pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned around. "Boys...." Amy said as she pointed. Matt grabbed her and flipped her over. "What in the HELL are you doing?! I swear to god when you let me go, I'm going to kick you so hard...." But she couldn't finish because of the pain going up her leg. "That's one hell of a gash. Care to elaborate?" Jeff asked looking at her. "If you tell your damned brother to let me go!!!" Amber yelled. "Matt...." Jeff said. Matt let Amber go and turned back around. Amy restarted the car and they were back on there way.  
"Ok, one of my boyfriends....obviously he wanted to....well you know and I told him no, so he pulled out a knife and he...." Amber couldn't finish because she had buried her head into Jeff's chest and was crying. "It's ok, we know, we know." Jeff said patting her on the back. When they got to the arena, Amy walked Amber to there locker-room and told her she would be back with something to drink for her.  
"Matt....if I ever find the bastard that did that to her, I swear to god I'm going to hurt him in so many ways, it isn't even funny...." Jeff said. "I know Jeff and I'll be right behind you." Matt said as Amy walked up to them. "She told me a name, Joe." Amy said. "All right, Joe is on my kill list." Jeff said with a hint of anger. "And get this crap, she said when they had went out, she had hooked him up with a ticket for this show. Jeff, he's in the crowd." Amy said as she watched Jeff clench a fist. "Then I guess it's payback time..." Jeff said walking toward their locker-room.  
"Amber, it's me, Jeff, I...." He looked around and all he saw was the notebook with a note on the front of it. He picked it up and read it quickly before tossing it to the ground.....  
Jeff,  
You were curious earlier as to what was in my notebook. Read to your heart's content. I'll be in the cafeteria, it shouldn't be to hard to find me.  
Amber  
Jeff picked up the notebook and looked through it. There were a lot of poems with an explanation of each. The one that clenched his heart was her latest one. He had wrote deep poetry before, but this.....  
Well, I'm in a car sitting next to Jeff,  
Driving down the road,  
Wish there was a ref.  
My heart is over spilling,  
Could die of drowning hate,  
Why can't I find my 'mate'?  
Point: Cause I felt like it....  
Damn my leg hurts, guess that is what happens when you tell someone no. Knife to the leg, some thanks for a ticket to this show. And Trish hates me, why? Couldn't tell you if my life depended on it. Ah well, maybe one day I'll find someone who I can actually befriend. These guys are like my only ones right now. Along with Adam and Jay. Oh god, Joe's gonna be in the crowd, what am I going to do.....Uh oh, Jeff caught me, until pen meets this book again....  
Jeff put the book down when he heard the door open. It was Amy and Matt and they were both holding drinks. "Hey, wheres' Amber?" Matt asked. Jeff didn't answer because he ran by them without saying anything. "Umm...Matt? Look at this note...." Amy said holding it up. Matt looked at it and grabbed Amy by the arm as she was leaving. "No. Let Jeff go alone. It's pretty obvious that he likes her." Matt said. "Your right, but, we might want to tell Vince that this...Joe is in the crowd before Jeff finds him." Amy said. "Good idea, you go ahead and do that, while I go find Adam and Jay. Those two can make anybody laugh." Matt said walking out of the locker-room.  
"I wonder if that new chick has a boyfriend?" Adam asked. "How would I know, you thinking of asking her out?" Jay asked smiling. "Maybe, but you can't tell me your not having thoughts of it too!!" Adam said laughing. Matt walked in looking kinda down. "Matt, what's wrong?" Jay asked. "Hey guys, we have a problem, maybe I should explain, so sit down." Matt said as he began...  
*10 minutes later*  
"So, some asshole, who is in the crowd, slit her on the back of her leg?!" Jay asked angrily. "Yes, and if we don't get this Joe out of the crowd, our loveable little Jeff will be in prison for murdering him." Matt said. "So, why did you come and tell us this, and not Vince?" Adam asked as Jay got up and left. "Because Amy is doing that right now and because you two can make anyone feel a little bit better." Matt said. "Well, I'll be honest with you. Me thinks Jay and Jeff both have a big ass crush on her. I mean, I think she's attractive, I can't think of one guy who didn't turn his head, married or not. Heh, Steve got slapped good by Debra." Adam said. "True, but you think your up to the task, can you both make her feel a little bit better?" Matt asked.  
  
Well, there you have it, the end of Chapter 4. Will Jeff find Amber, where is Jay headed to, and will the night ever begin? Find out in the next chapter: Night Begins With the Letter J.... 


	6. Night Begins With the Letter J

Night Begins With the Letter J  
A/N: Hey all, guess what, chapter 5. This chapter is in memory of my puppy Aurora, only a month old who passed away. May you rest in peace little puppy...  
BTW, balder man shall be called Balder, and young man shall be called Younger.  
MysticGohan137  
  
"Hey Joe, why are we here?" Asked a young man. "Yeah, I thought you hated wrestling." An older, balder man said. "Would you two shut-up! I do hate it, but it's time I stop working, my ex is now a wrestler. Time to get back with her..." Joe said smiling evily. "Oh, is she the one who you gave that big ass gash to?" Balder asked. "Yes, that was her, and now, I'm going to be filthy stinking rich!!!" Joe exclaimed. They all began laughing as he told them of his plan.  
*Knock Knock* "Who is it?" Asked Vince. "It's me Amy, can I come in?" "I suppose. Have a seat." He said as Amy came in and shut the door. "Now, I know we have a policy about getting rid of certain 'parties', but I think you should hear me out on this one...." Amy said before telling him the events that had occured so far.  
Jeff ran down the hall-way towards the cafeteria. 'I hope she's all right, I could never forgive myself if.....wait, what am I thinking? Do I like her, no, do I love her, yes,but, what if she doesn't feel the same for me? Too late to turn back, I've got to find her....' When he reached the cafeteria, he automatically found her. She was sitting in the back, almost in a Matt like posistion, with her hair surrounding her face.  
"...So, you see, I think that we should get him out of the crowd and ban him from coming to these events." Amy said finishing up her story. "Well, I don't know, I mean, yes, he did injure an employee, but that was a long time ago. So, I'm sorry Amy, but I can't, just keep him away." Vince said. "What?! For all we know, he could be waiting for her to make her debut then wham! God, I can't believe you aren't seeing it our way!...." Amy said as she got up and left very annoyed.  
' He won't come, no one will. That note has been pitched, and he is probably laughing at my entrys....' Amber sat thinking this slowly. She had failed to look up....had failed to hear the footsteps....had failed to see him sit.... "Found you." She looked up when she heard the voice..." Jeff...but...you actually came...I..." She couldn't think of anything to say. "Hey Jeff...., hey Amber, what's wrong?" Jeff looks behind Amber to see Jay standing there. "Nothing, don't worry about it..." She said as she got up and headed toward the locker-room again.  
  
Hmmm, well, there you go. So, Joe stays in the crowd, Jay appears right after Jeff, and Amber runs off? Hmmm...well, let's see how it all develops in our next chapter, Debut at Last or is it?  
  



	7. Debut At Last

Debut At Last  
A/N: I thought it wise to think about and re-read my story before going on with this little 'project' of mine. I warn you all, so please do not gripe about this, I may not be able to always post every week or two. I'm in high-school people, and I'm on the Excell Team, AKA smart classes. Therefore, I have an exam every week almost and journal entries up the wazoo. Forgive me if I'm lacking every now and then but, for the adults on this site, you understand, for you were once in high-school, and for those not yet in high-school who complain, well, you'll find out all to soon what I'm talking about. Anyway, enough with my lecture, if you will, please read and review,  
MysticGohan137  
  
'Great, Jay has ruined the moment, he scared her away.' Jeff looked at Jay carefully. "So, what's wrong with her, why did she run off?" Jay asked. "I dunno, I just got here a few minutes ago to tell you the truth so I haven't a clue." Jeff said as he got up to leave. "Jeff, you can laugh at me if you want, but, do you think she likes me?" Jay asked making Jeff stop dead in his tracks. So that was it, he liked her, which meant that they would probably fight over her, no, he wouldn't fight, he would let her choose. She wasn't a trophy nor his responsibility.   
Amber got ready as fast as she could. She was trying to get her mind off of the nights events that had happened thus far. She was just adding the final touches when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in." She said as she began working on her silver eyeshadow. "Hey Amber!!!" A voice said. She turned around to see..."Adam?! What are you doing in here?" She asked. "Ohhhh, putting on make-up." He said before grabbing some eyeliner and putting it on his cheeks. Amber began laughing hysterically. "Hun, it looks beter on you. It makes me look like a clown...AHHHH, I'm Doink the Clown returned to haunt you!!!" He said before chasing her around the room. She ran out into the hallway running into someone.  
"Ouch. Hey, are you ok?" Asked a voice as the person helped her up. "Man, I just have all the luck running into hot guys." Amber said with a smile. "Aww, I'm flattered, really, I am. By the way, I'm Chris Jericho AKA Chris Irvine. Just call me Jericho for short." He said extending a hand. Amber was about to shake it when she moved out of the way...causing Adam to land a pie right on Jericho. "All Right! Bulls Eye.....oops....heh...please don't hurt me...." Adam said as Jericho gave him an evil look.  
Jeff heard some laughing and left Jay standing there as he went to investigate. He saw Amber laughing her ass off at Adam....who was in a headlock courtesy of Jericho. "Say it....say it..." Jericho kept saying. "Alright...*gasp* Your...your my daddy!!!!" Adam spit out causing Amber to fall backwards.....right into Jeff. "Ooof." Jeff said as he fell backwards. "Oops, sorry." She said sheepishly as she got up and offered him a hand. "It's ok, no internal bleeding." He said with a smile. By this time, Jericho had let go of Adam and had a look on his face....a look that clearly stated(excuse the bad pun) to shut the hell up. Jeff and Amber turned around to see Vince looking at them. "Hurry up. Jeff, your brother is looking for you, Amber you need to get ready to go out soon, and clean up this mess." Vince said turning red in the face.  
The Hardyz and T/A were fighting in the ring. Amber looked nervous, waiting for her cue....there it was. She ran out, the crowd not knowing whether to boo or cheer, gasped. They began cheering after she did her finishing move and drug Jeff across Albert. The refs' hand went down on the mat three times. The Hardyz had won. Amy looked at the ramp, pretending to look confused before helping Matt to his feet. As the script said, Jeff looked up to try and see who had helped him, but no one was there...  
  
Finally, her debut! What will happen and what is Trish thinking? You know that she would just love to decimate Amber. In the next chapter, Enemy Collision, who knows? Just wait and see..... 


End file.
